Kenny's Angel
by SparklyUnicorn101
Summary: Kenny has a crush on innocent Butters, and Butters has a crush on naughty Kenny. See the sparks fly! I do not own any of these characters. Style, Candy, and mainly Bunny!
1. Chapter 1

His eyes narrowed as he watched Cartman pick on Butters. They were 17, and the dumbass still couldn't find anything better to do than make his life miserable. He clenched his fist keeping his eyes on the dumbass and his angel. He studied Butters's face and saw tears already starting to bubble up. He quickly stepped in, and grabbed the blonde, "Are you all right?"

He was graced with an adroable smile and cute, "Yup, but Cartman is a meanie." He felt a warmth shoot straight down and shuddered at the pleasant feeling, "Kenny, you okay? You shivered? Are ya cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little off." His voice trembled lightly as he looked into the big blues that were Butters. He always got caught, trapped, entraced by those eyes. They were so innocent. Butters in general was too innocent, nothing like himself.

Worry caused his bottom lip to poke out further as Butters placed a smooth litle hand on hsi forehead checking for a fever anyway, "I'm not so sure I believe ya, Kenny. You 'ave been known ta tell me a story. Ya don't feel warm... Here, I'll walk ya ta class since you're not feelin too swuft." And before he could protect he was being dragged along by his angel through the hall, "I wish you'da tell me when you're not feelin well. I coulda brought a some soup. Ya know I like ta help ya, Ken-Ken."

Smiling, unnoticed to the angel, he could barely resist the urge to take the innocent boy righ then and there inthe hallway. "Butters, I'm fine. You need to worry about getting to your own class."

He felt bad as soon as he saw the hurt look in the angel's eyes as he stopped pulling him, "You...You don't like me walking with ya to class?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, that's not it at all! I just...Nevermind." He cursed himself for being so weak against that look.

Butters smiled bright and innocent and dragged him the rest of the way. He even made him sit in a seat and took out all of his books and notes before popping up cheerily, "Now, you pay attention, Ken-Ken, or I'll-I'll- I dunno what I'll do, but I'll do somethin!"

He couldn't help but smile at the threat. It was the cutest threat he had ever heard, "I promise. Now get to class." He couldn't take his eyes off the angel as he left or more specifically his angel's nice plump tight little ass in all its snug pantsed glory. Sure it hurt knowing he was walking away but damn was it nice to watch him walk.

Before he left out the door, Butters turned with a sweet smile and said, "Now, you behave in class, Ken-Ken. No talking about Mr. Garrison's weiner!"

Kenny could only grin, "Yes, sir!" He kept grinning as Butters ran out laughing. He sighed and put his head on his desk and pouted, "Damn, now I have a hard on."

He smiled as he skipped down the hall. He had made Kenny feel better and it made his morning alot brighter, "Butters, you're grinnign ear to ear. What happened? Did a certain blonde talk to another certain blonde?" He blushed as he saw Kyle's knowing smile. He grabbed his sleeve and nodded smiling softly even as Stan looked so confused and asked, "Huh?"

Kyle brushed the little blonde's hair back from his eyes with a motherly look in his eye as he gently nudged the blonde to walk with him, ''Ignore the dumbass jock. Now, what'd he do?" He laughed as the blonde's face flamed red and his blue darted to the side.

"I walked him to class ta make sure he was al'right. He also told me I shouldn't worry bout 'im so much, but darnit I can't! Then he smiled at me and promised to be good in class. Can you believe it?" He sighed leaning on Kyle's shoulder smiling dreamily, "I wish I could more like 'im, you know. Be able ta-ta speak my mind like he does, ta be able ta-able ta stand up fer myself, but I always lean on you guys." He smiled sadly up at Kyle as they walked into the classroom, "I'm sorry I'm such a bother, Kyle."

The red head knocked him on the head gently, "You're not a bother. I love helping you so does Stan. He has an excuse to finally kick someone's ass, and Kenny loves taking care of you too." He smiled as the blonde scooted closer to him and snuggled himself between him and Stan who was sleeping soundly on his desk, "Now, why don't you come over after school? Kenny and unfortunately the fatass and the bitch will be there. My mom is making some snacks and I know how much you love her cooking. You're too thin as it is."

Butters blushed looking down again, "I don't mean to get so thin. Mom and Dad grounded me again so I haven't been allowed to eat dinner." He slumped sadly, "I shouldn't've left the door open." He sat straight as the teacher came in and smiled over at Kyle, "Let's take some notes, kay?" He wiated for Kyle to nod before getting to work. He was going to make good grades just so he could help Kenny with his work.

He bounced on the way out the door gripping Kyle's arm tightly as he smiled, "I can't believe school is finally out for break! I'm so happy! Kyle, what should we do all break? I know, let's all go down to the lake and camp!" He bounced around hyper as they waited for Kenny, Cartman, and Wendy to show up since Stan was at football practice.

"Butters, maybe we should put you on the no sugar law again." The little blonde squealed as Kenny grabbed him and swung him before setting him down beside Kyle, "You squealed like a little girl. Be glad the asshole isn't here. He would've been talking shit for sure." He grinned seeing the angel blush and move closer to Kyle who they had labeled his mother.

"Ken-Ken, that wasn't nice!" The little blonde was pouting, his big eyes watery and bottom lip poked out. He looked so damn fuckable. Butters slapped at him playfully before ducking behind Kyle as Kenny reached for him again, "Save me, Kyle! He's going to eat me!" He giggled as Kenny took a swipe at him and Kyle went all ninja and smacked his arms away. He giggled as the ginger wrapped him in a hug hissing, "My baby."

Kenny laughed standing up straight, "Me eating you would be the least of your worries, angel." He smirked as Butters face flamed redder than tomato, and Kyle snickered letting the blonde go, "Aw, did I make the angel blush? Too innocent, I say." He finished with a very fake British accent that made Butters burst into a fit of bubbling laughter that was like music to his ears.

"Hey, fag, what are you laughing for? Kenny tell some faggy joke." Kenny felt his anger bubbling up inside of him as Butters immediately went quiet and shied behind Kyle as Cartman came walking up with his girlfriend, also known as the bitch, Stan's ex-girlfriend, the ho, and his personal favorite, "Hey Slut Face, make your cunt licker shut the fuck up. We can't help that he's taking his frustrations out on us becase your pussy's too loose to feel any friction. Give him better sex. We don't want his PMS'ing."

Butters jaw dropped along with Kyle's as both stared at Kenny surprised he had even said anything. Cartman froze then looked pissed while slapped the tall blonde, "Shut the fuck up! At least I don't fuck anything and everythign because I can't get the one I want. I actually have a man!"

"Oh you mean you have a pimp to help you to whore yourself out!" He was pissed as he moved up to her. The only reason he stopped was because Butters grabbed his arm looking at him pleadingly, "Ken-Ken, don't. Please. Don't get in trouble." He took a deep breath and went back to his bored expression, "Fine, but that bitch better stay away from me or I will kill her and that asshole." He walked off with Butters still at his side leaving Kyle to deal with them.

"Kenny, why did you do that? They say things like that all the time. I'm used to it." The little blonde angel really didn't have any self esteem. He always looked down on himself so much, it made Kenny mad to kno people had knocked him down so bad. His blue eyes were teary and worried for him, not for himself, never for himself. "I odn't want you to get in truble for me. I dont' deserve you getting in trouble for me."

Kenny shook his head and grabbed Butters by the shoulders frustrated, "Why can't you see that you deserve that and so much more?! Why can't you see that you the closest to perfection that mankind has the ability to reach?! Why can't you see how absolutely gorgeous and beautiful you are?!" He puled away shaking his head as he saw how wide and innocent Butters's eyes were, "Butters, I see someone who is so close to perfection, it makes me wonder just one thing. All the time I'm thinking: Did it hurt went you fell form heaven? Which angel were? Why would someone so absolutely wonderful look at me with such pure eyes and see nothing but good in me? Butters, why can't you see what I see in you?" Kenny ran his hands through his hair as Butters's eyes filled with tears. He went shock still thinking he had hurt he had hurt the little blonde, "Oh shit, Butters, I'm sorry. Did I-" He felt himself choke on his words as the blonde lunged into his arms knocking him in the alleywall. He slid down holding him close as the blonde hugged him and kissed his cheeks over and over.

"Thank you... I've never had someone say somehting so sweet to me." He looked into the eyes of the boys he had loved since third grade. He was over-joysed someone thought so much of him. He wiped his eyes and blushed realizing what he had done. He stood and helped Kenny up, "I'm sorry that I don't see what you see, and I'm sorry that you think you are no less wonderufl than perfect. I like you the way you are, Kenny." He blushed realizing what he said and looked down giggling nervously, "Uh, what I mean- I uh."

Kenny laughed kissing the blonde's head, "Don't hurt yourself. Come on. Let's go before Kyle starts thinking I stole your innocence."

"Butters, did he do anything inappropriate to you?! Did he touch in a naughty place?!" Kyle grabbed him away from Kenny the minute they were inside his house. He giggled as Kyle fussed over him and carressed his hair and cheeks, "Don't worry about Cartman. My mom is handling him personally so is Stan when he gets here. He is so pissed right now." He pulled the little blonde to the couch adn sat down still coddling him.

Kenny sulked in a chair off to the side, "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be babied too!" He sounded whiny, but what the hell did he care?

Butters giggled and got out Kyle's grip. He walked over to Kenny and started brushing through his hair gently, "I'll brush your hair for you." He yelped as the stronger blonde pulled him into his lap, "Wha-Wha?"

"Easier for you to reach." He grinned at the blush the angel was sporting as he started coming through his hair again. "Hey, Mum, when's Pops gettin here?" He had been calling them that for years now and they had just gotten used to it. Plus it fit.

"Stan should be here any minute now, but he will be pissed so let him beat the shit out of Cartman. Mom called the cops on Wendy so she'll be gone for a while. Do you two want muffins?" Kyle laughed as the little blonde on Kenny's lap turned to look at him with a look of pure joy on his face and his bottom lip poking out, "Please oh please oh please!"

Kenny shivered as he imagined Butters begging the exact same way ina totally different scenario. He shifted little then gave Butters a confused look when the angel turned completely rigid adn turned red. "What's up?"

The little blonde fought back a moan as he felt something long thick and hard pressing against his back side. He blushed when he realised how much he sounded like a whore at those thoughts. He looked away bashfully as Kenny asked what was wrong. He bit his lips swallowing another moan as the thik organ of Kenny's twitched in the pants below him, "Um... Y-y-y-y-you're-you're ..uh. pokkin me.." He rocketed out of his seat as Kenny blushed too. "I'm uh-I'm gunna go help Kyle!" He bloted out the room as fast as he could trying to hide his own erection. Darn Kenny.

Kenny looked down and saw himslef hard and groaned, "Fuck, and he just had to run so I could see his ass perfectly." He put his hands over his face, "Damn."

to be cont.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a slamming door echoed through the entire house. Everyone in the house looked up as a black haired boy still in football practice uniform came storming in, obviously pissed. His footsteps echoed as he stormed into the kitchen and straight to the red head. He kissed his boyfriend of years gently, "Hey, babe." Then his expression returned to furious, "Where's that fat bastard?"

The red head smiled happily, "He's in the basement with my mom. Kenny got Butters to calm down then embarrassed him because Kenny got a hard on while Butters was sitting on his lap." He grinned as Stan's face went red, "And, no, he did not deflower Butters. I already asked." He patted the black haired boy's cheek gently, "Now, go kick Cartman's ass after saying hello to Butters."

The black haired boy grinned softly and turned around to look over at the little blonde who was still red in the face obviously embarrassed. He walked over and kissed Butters' forehead. "Hey, kiddo. Don't worry about Cartman. I'll kick his ass for you." He watched the big blue eyes looked up at him glittering with happiness. "Also, if Kenny ever does anything inopropriate towards you, just tell me and I'll take care of him."

Kyle moved behind Butters and started running his hands through his hair gently, "Yeah, I'll have his sorry ass killed in less than an hour. Now, let's go back into the living room while Stan takes care of Cartman." He pulled the little blonde with him smiling and winking at Stan as he went.

Stan grinned watching them walk away, "Damn teases."

Butters looked up shyly throgh his bangs as they walked back into the living room, watching Kenny grin sheepishly, "Sorry, angel, it's not my faut you're too sexy." The little blonde squeaked and buried his face in Kyle's neck, "I'm only telling the truth. You are damn sexy. Now, come here and sit back down. I don't like when you don't feel comfortable around me." The blonde nodded slowly and moved back over to Kenny. Gently he sat on his lap wrapping his tiny arms around the older blonde's neck shyly, "See? It's warmer this way."

Kenny was in heaven as the blonde relaxed against him almost immediately. He knew he was one of the only one's the little blonde ever did that with. "Now, are you tired or anything? I know Cartman being an ass makes you tired sometimes." He ran his hands through the blonde's hair knowing it would make him sleepy. He massaged his side as well gently.

Kyle snicked behind his hand as he watched them from the doorway. They were so cute together. He watched as Butters' eyes drooped before finally closing. He looked up at Kenny's face and saw his expression. "You love him." He tilted his head curiously as Kenny's body visibly tensed. "It's not a bad thing you know."

The orange clothed boy looked at Butters sleeping face and sighed, "For me, it is. He..." The blonde's face contorted in pain as he looked at his angel's peace-filled expression, "He is too innocent and pure...I won't corrupt him. I will watch him grow strong, become invincible, bloom into a beautiful flower, and I will help him whenever he sees fit, but..." He looked up into Kyle's eyes, his own revealing the depths of his sadness and suffering, "It will be as a friend and guardian, never as his lover. I refuse to be the one to damage his purity and innocence. I won't hurt him like that." He grinned heart broken, "I love him too much."

Kyle covered his mouth slowly and held back his burning tears. He had seen every bit of pain the older blonde was in felt it going straight o his heart. He shook his head, "Kenny, you can't damage him... You're fixing him, not me, not Stan. You." He grabbed the blodne's chin as he went to look away, "Don't you look away from me, Kenneth Mc Cormick! You are this boy's world. To him, you are the fucking sun! He's loved you for years, but he was too scared to say anything because he didn't want you to hate, you stupid fucked up dumbass! I love you both more that you will ever know, and I refuse to let you deprive him and yourself from a wonderful life! Do you understand me?" He was pissed. He could see how much they both were hurting and nothing was going to hurt his babies not even themselves. "I said, do you understand me?!"

The blonde nodded as fast he could, scared by Kyle's 'mother-mode.' "I got it. So what do you want me to do? I have nothing to offer him. I'm poor as shit, live off the streets, mooch off of you and Stan, and am secretly directing porn for a living. What kind of life would that be for him?" He winced as Kyle slapped himon the head.

"Study hard, make sraight A's, go to college, become a lawyer because we both know someone will need one soon, and support him! Be a man, grow a pair, and stop pussy-footing around the fact that you love him and want to fuck his delectable little morsel of a body into every surface imaginable!" He blinked realizing what he just said but chose to ignore it in favor of glaring at Kenny. "Now, you will move in with me and Stan. Your room will be next to Butters' since he practically lives here anyway." He took a deep breath and sat down gracefully on the couch folding his hands in his lap, "Now, anymore stupid questions?"

"No, mommy."

Stan grinned evilly at the fatass strapped to the chair. "Hello, fucker."

Kyle smiled serenely as he stepped into the basement. Hearing Cartman scream was like musc to his ears. He kissed Stan's neck gently, "Hey, baby. Almost done?"

The black haired boy smiled gently at his ginger lover, "Yeah, babe. Why don't you take a swing? I know how much you want to hurt this asshole." He held the baseball bat out to the ginger watching his lover grasp it carefully. He backed up to give his little lover plenty of room, "Go ahead, babe. Have fun." He leaned against the wall smiling as his ginger slammed the bat against Cartman's legs over and over.

The red head giggled cutely as Cartman screamed louder and louder, "Stan, all this screaming..." He took one last swing to knock the fatass out before dro[pping the bat and heading over to his black haired lover, "It's making me horny." He giggled kissing his love slowly, "I want you, but first dinner, tuck Kenny and Butters in, then play time. Make sure the toys are ready!" He skipped out of the basement giddy already for what was to come.

Stan grinned ear to ear. Whoever said the red head wasn't adventurous was a damn idiot. His ginger was a adventurer in all aspects in bed.

"So, is mista fucka still alive?" Kenny always the eloquent one asked with a mouth full of chicken. He grinned as Butters blushed and choked on his food making Kyle rub his back and glare at the orange wearing idiot. "What? Honest question."

"Right, and I couldn't throw a hot dog down Wendy's vagina without it even touching the walls." Stan gagged realizing what he said and shuddered, "I just thought of vagina... Yuck..." He made a face making everyone laugh, "Okay, Butters, how was school other than Cartman being an ass and Kenny being a stubborn dick?"

Butters giggled cutely looking down at his hands, "We-Well, uh, in science we learned about frogs and then dissected one and Kyle started yelling at one of the guys on the football team because he was making the dead frog dance and then the guy got mad and grabbed me and then Kyle went all ninja on him and beat the crap outta him. Mr. Garrinson didn't even blink! And-" Butters blushed as Kenny's hand covered his mouth, both he and Stan gaining an evil look.

"Butters, babe, who touched you?" The little blonde looked down tucking a stray hair behind his ear blushing the very tips of his ears as Kenny moved closer, "Butters, if you don't tell me, you know I can find out through other means. No one will deny me information at school." He tilted the blonde's chin up to look him in the eye.

"It-It was Craig and Tweek. They won't leave me alone..." He mumbled a pout on hi lips as he looked at Kenny. He blushed even brighter realizing how close they were, "Ke-Ken-Ken, why-why are ya so cl-close?" He leaned back embarrassed and trying to think of a naked Mr Garrison to will away his erection. He crossed his legs effectively hiding it.

Kenny grinned and got back in his seat, "Sorry, angel, and don't worry about Craig and Tweek. They won't bother you again." He started eating again while Stan grinned looking back down. He knew exactly what they were going ot do to them.

Looking at Kyle in worry, "Are they gunna kill them?"

The red head shrugged, "Probably."

to be cont.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched curiously as the older blonde slept, snoring quietly into his breakfast and drooling with what Kyle called an evil grin on his face. He giggled at the older blonde and sat beside him laying his head on the table facing the blonde. He admired him greatly. From his well-known pervertedness to his crazy humour, the older blonde had always captured his his imagination and had caught his heart within the first meetings.

"Keep staring like that and I might just jump you, angel." He grinned as the blonde's dazed look turned embarrassed. He chuckled as the blonde hid his face in embarrassement, "Aw, don't be like that. You're cute when you blush." He kissed the little blonde's head gently before standing and stretching lazily, "Stan and Kyle up yet?" He waited for the blonde to look, "Butters, babe, wake up. They up yet?"

Butters shook his head as his face redened, "I don't think that they'll ba up anytime soon." He buried hsi face in his hands trying to shove the memory of the sounds away while Kenny laughed, "They were so loud." That only made the older blonde laugh harder. He whined like a puppy and poked his bottome lip out, "Stopp makin fun of me! It's almost as bad as thinking your parents are doing it." That made him shut up rather quickly.

The odler blonde turned pale adn shuddered, "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." He watched his angel giggle and blink those beautiful baby blue at him. He felt his hert jump to his throat at the sight. He mvoed over to the little blonde and carressed his face gently causing the baby blues to go wide in their innocence and a blush to spread across his little cheeks, "You're so damn beautiful." He gently traced those pouty lips with his thumbs, amazed by their softness. "So damn beautiful." He bent down slowly closing the distance between them slowly. He wondered if the angel could hear his heart racing in his chest as he could feel the sweet honey bretah against his lips.

Butters trembled as the odler blonde came closer. His heart pounded in his chest, like it was threatening to burst form his chest. He shifted closer as Kenny drew in. I waitied to feel Kenny's pizza breath against his before moving in and kissing him softly unable to contain himself. He reached up and grasped Kenny's shirt tightly whining at the lack of contact between them.

The older blonde's eyes widened at the bold move his angel pulled. He kissed back gently almost falling when his angel grabbed his shirt attacking his lips hungrily. He shivered cautiously putting his hands on the blonde's knees. His eyes shot wide again as his angel whined pulling him down farther. He fell to his knees infront of the blonde and blinked shocked as the blonde giggled into the kiss before pulling back licking his lips before his own.

Smiling innocently, Butters ran his tongue over his lips, giggling at the taste of pizza on them. He took in Kenny's surprised look, "You took too long to kiss me, you know." He watched the older blonde's jaw drop as he stared. The little angel leaned down close to the older one's ear whispering, "You should have kissed me a long time ago. If you had I wouldn't have put you in shock."

Kenny shivered as his angel's honey breath hit ear. He couldn't help but tase the delectable neck that was left to him. He carressed the blonde's thighs as he sucked at hsi neck. He grinned as the angel whined softly and pressed closer against him and spread his legs so he had one on either side of Kenny. He went wide eyed for a minute before continuing at the blonde's neck.

Butters melted in the older blonde's arms, lost in the sensation as Kenny left a hickey. He gently massaged the older blonde's shoulders, "Hey, Kenny..."

"M-hmm?" He took a deep breath loving the sweet scent that Butters always had. He let go of his angel's neck, "You smell good... and taste good." He grinned at the bright red blush that danced across his face, "And adorable..." He gently played with the hem of Butters' shirt. "Whatcha need?"

to be cont.


End file.
